El Espectador
by ClaraO
Summary: El la mira desde lejos. la observa. la admira y se enamora de ella. que cruel y triste es cuando solo eres el espectador. mal summary . BXE


**El espectador**

**Edward POV**

Otra vez me hallaba en la biblioteca. Nerd, no.

Era un manera de esquivar al montón de chicas histéricas que me seguían como si fueran mi sombra.

El cuarto piso era mi favorito. Siempre solo, además de ser el de las ciencias humanas.

Me sobresalté cuando vi a una especie de duende y hada. Muy bonita. ¿Quería ella salir conmigo? Y si le decía q no ¿les revelaría a las demás mi escondite?. Todo quedo descartado cuando me hablo.

-hola mi nombre es Alice y de ti-dijo tocando con su pequeño dedo índice mi pecho.-necesito un favor- ¡valla esta chica va al grano!

-un momento ¿de mi? Ni siquiera sabes mi nomb…- me interrumpió abruptamente.

-claro q si – dijo con los ojos cerrados- eres Edward Cullen. Estudias medicina. Pasas la mayor del tiempo en _este _sector de la biblioteca q en el de medicina. Tienes al sector femenino de áreas medicas babeando por ti.- abrió sus ojos y me miro.-por eso necesito un favor tuyo.-al ver q me había quedado callado siguió sin inmutarse- veras tengo una amiga que…-esta vez la interrumpí yo.

-no me interesa salir con tu amiga.-le dije puntual.

Me miro mal y continuo.-no quiero q salgas con ella… es q ella pasa más tiempo de lo debido aquí y me preocupa.-vi sinceridad en sus ojos.- es como si se refugiara detrás de los libros. Entonces quiero q la vigiles- miro hacia la entrada y empezó a susurrar.- y q me cuentes cuantas veces viene y q me cuentes cuantas veces viene cuánto tarda.

Se volteo y miro hacia el sector de las mesas.- ¿por favor?

¿Qué podía perder yo?. Solo haría algo bueno mientras yo también me distraía. No importaría mucho quien seria aquella chica. supongo q solo es algo tímida ó una completa nerd .

-está bien… ¿Quién es?

Alice sonrió , miro hacia las mesas y señalo disimuladamente.- Ella.

Me quede petrificado. Era preciosa. Una muñeca de porcelana. Perfecta.

Todos los días llegaba a las misma hora, 4:00. Ignoraba si venía en la mañana, pues yo tenía clase. Se sentaba. A veces traía un libro, otras caminaba por las estanterías y escogía uno. Lo olía y se sentaba por lo menos dos horas a leer. La luz del crepúsculo la hacía ver hermosa. Cuanto agradecía q las paredes de la biblioteca fueran de vidrio y dejaran ver esa espectacular escena. Me sentía y era como un _espectador._

Un día trajo con ella a un chico. Un moreno alto y musculoso. El se sentó en frente de ella mientras revisaba algo en su computadora. De vez en cuando la miraba. Me lleno de celos ¿me había enamorado?, sabía de memoria cada gesto .cada expresión de esa hermosa persona. Leía de su carrera, y sus gustos en literatura eran variados. Interesantes. Sí, me había enamorado.

Pero siempre volvía ahí. A ese lugar. Trataba de q Alice no se diese cuenta. Le decía lo mas obvio y respondía a algunas de sus preguntas. No me podía engañar, sabia q ella sabía.

Me propuse olvidar eso. Iba allí para probarme q podía vivir sin ponerle atención. Pero siempre era lo mismo. Me quedaba para admirarla.

Esta tarde estaba lloviendo. Sabia q ella odia estos días, pero esperaba q fuera.

De repente sentí mi celular. No había llegado a la biblioteca todavía, solía adelantarme una hora a ella, así por lo menos podría estudiar algo, pero el tráfico de estudiantes me había retrasado. Todos corriendo buscando refugio.

Conteste.

-_hola? Edward? H_as_ visto a Bella?_

-no Alice. Todavía no son las 4- conteste. Ella debía tener clase ahora…

-_No ah venido a clase … y em hay algo mal en ella últimamente._

-De que hablas Alice?.

_-no se realmente lo q pasa … solo me dijo q había encontrado a la persona perfecta y pues no le prestaba atención. Además hoy no ah sido su mejor día._

Me preocupe aunque no tuviera derecho. ¿Cómo podía alguien no prestarle atención? Además… ¿Qué le había pasado hoy a mi _ángel?_

Me regañé internamente por usar el posesivo.

Alice me seguía hablando y yo seguía sin prestarle atención. Pensaba detenidamente donde podría estar. La lluvia era tan espesa q no me dejaba ver lo q tenía en frente.

¿Dónde podría ir?... en ese momento se me ocurrió la solución mas obvia. La biblioteca. Ses era su refugio.

-_Edward….Edward? me estas preocupando ¿siques ahii?_

-Alice te llamo luego. – y colgué mi auricular.

No me importaba mojarme. Tampoco me preocupaba pescar una gripe. Ni siquiera me preocupaba caerme. Solo quería llegar ya.

Subí en menos tiempo del q había pensado. La sala estaba prácticamente desierta … recorrí todas las estanterías hasta q la encontré.

-Bella.-su nombre se escapo de mis labios.

Se volteo hacia mí. Su mirada era triste y ausente. No pude evitar el ir hacia ella y besarla. El olor a fresas y el sabor a café (que provenía de sus labios) me invadieron. Al principio no me respondió. Pero no demoro mucho. El beso había subido tanto de nivel q le tenía apoyada en una estantería . ella con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Roce su cabello. Lo tenía mojado.

Después le diría algo por haber salido con esta espantosa lluvia.

Ya no nos quedaba casi aire así que nos separamos lentamente.

Me miro a los ojos.

-¿sabes mi nombre?- me reí ante eso … nos habíamos besado y ¿eso era lo único q iba a preguntar?... además ¿Quién no querría saber su nombre?

Vi su reacción ante mi risa. Había fruncido levemente su ceño.

-obviamente q se tu nombre- acaricie su cabello, su mejilla ¡se sentía tan bien!

-ohh pensé q tu… q no me notabas-dijo lo último en un susurro- que era _invisible._

-para mí no- y la bese otra vez.

Al terminar de besarnos unimos nuestras frentes.

Tenía sus hermosos ojos cerrados . de un momento a otro los abrió. Me perdi en ese mar chocolate.

-te amo Edward- me sorprendí. ¿cómo carajos sabia mi nombre?

Rio tenuemente – Alice me lo dijo.

Sonreí . la amaba y ella me amaba… sabia q debía quedarme allí, si no no la hubiese conocido. No la hubiese dejado. ¿enserio pensaba q podía vivir sin ella, sin notarla, sin ponerle atención?

-yo también te amo Bella- le dije mientras me acercaba a besas esos labios q ahora eran _ míos._

Supongo q después tendré q llenar a Alice para contarle q encontré lo q se le había perdido. Y q de hoy en adelante era _mío._


End file.
